true love in horror school
by nazumakijim
Summary: Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto . . . . Kring...kring...kring "emmm"kata Naruto yang sedang mengantuk Kring...kringggggggg...kringgg "berisik!"emosi Naruto hampir keluar Kringgg...kringggggg... "ahhhhhh"kata Naruto sambil marah Kemudian,pemuda itu meliha jam wekernya dan ternyata sudah jam 06.05 "Apaaa aku harus cepat-cepat mandi kalo tidak aku bisa terlambat sekolah"kata Naruto samb
1. The first meet

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**The first meet**

******Warning:**OOC,Typo,Horror inside,DLL

**Summary:suatu sekolah yang telah dibangun 50 tahun lebih yang tidak ditempati lagi setelah ada suatu tragedi yang menyeramkan setelah 50 tahun berlalu sekolah itu dibuka lagi dan Uzumaki Naruto anak yang sedikit bandel tapi pintar diterima di sekolah itu  
**

**pairing:NaruSaku**

**Happy reading**

**^,^**

**Don't like Don't read!**

* * *

Kring...kring...kring

"emmm."Kata Naruto yang sedang mengantuk

Kring...kringggggggg...kringgg

"berisik!"Emosi Naruto hampir keluar

Kringgg...kringggggg...

"ahhhhhh"Kata Naruto sambil marah

Kemudian,pemuda itu meliha jam wekernya dan ternyata sudah jam 06.05

"Apaaa aku harus cepat-cepat mandi kalo tidak aku bisa terlambat sekolah"Kata Naruto sambil cepat-cepat mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi

Setelah mandi

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-kun"Kata ayahnya Minato

"Pagi ayah"Kata Naruto menjawab

"Naruto-kun apakah kamu tidak makan dulu?"Tanya Kushina ibunya

"Tak usah bu aku harus cepat-cepat sekolah kalo tidak nanti aku terlambat"Naruto dengan cepat meminum susu yang ada di depannya itu

Wush...suara sepeda Naruto keluar dari rumahnya,sesaat setelah itu...

.

.

.

Bruk...

"Aduh sakit"Kata seorang yang ditabrak Naruto.

"Maaf...Maaf aku tidak sengaja" Kata Naruto.

"ya udah aku maafin"Kata orang itu sambil membereskan barangnya yang jatuh

"emmm,namamu siapa?"Tanya Naruto

"Namaku, Sakura Haruno"Kata sakura sambil memperkenalkan diri dan sambil menengok Naruto

"Wah...wah...pemuda ini tampan sekali"Kata inner Sakura.

"Kamu memang mau kemana?"Kata Naruto sedikit malu.

"Aku mau ke konoha gakuen sekolah baruku"Kata Sakura juga sedikit malu.

"Ooooo jadi kamu anak baru ya?"Tanya Naruto sedikit menggoda.

"i...i...ya"Kata sakura malu-malu.

"Ok kamu mau kan berangkat bersama bersamaku?"Tanya Naruto.

"mau mau mau"Kata Sakura dengan semangat

setelah itu mereka pergi ke sekolah bersama

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana mereka memarkir sepeda di tempat yang telah di sediakan

"hey dobe pacar baru ya"Kata seseorang dari arah belakang Naruto

"Bukan teme dia itu teman baru kita,namanya Sakura Haruno"Kata Naruto

"oooooo halo namaku Sakuke Uchiha salam kenal ya"Kata Sasuke

"Salam kenal juga"Kata Sakura dengan senyum

.

.

.

setelah itu Naruto menghantar Sakura ke ruang kepala sekolah setelah tiba di sana "Sakura-chan aku menghantarmu sampai di sini saja ya,sampai jumpa"Kata Naruto sambil berlari menuju kelas X-1

**bersambung**

* * *

**Author note:**

**tolong di review ya dan kasih kritik and saran juga**


	2. Nice to meet you everyone

**Disclaimer:Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Nice to meet you everyone**

* * *

******Warning:**OOC,Typo,Horror inside,DLL

******Summary:suatu sekolah yang telah dibangun 50 tahun lebih yang tidak ditempati lagi setelah ada suatu tragedi yang menyeramkan setelah 50 tahun berlalu sekolah itu dibuka lagi dan Uzumaki Naruto anak yang sedikit bandel tapi baik diterima di sekolah itu**

******pairing:NaruSaku**

**happy reading**

* * *

Duk...duk...duk...suara hentakan kaki kakashi-sensei

"Pagi anak-anak"kata kakashi-sensi dengan penuh semangat

"Pagi kakashi-sensei"kata murid-murid itu dengan semangat

"Anak-anak hari ini sensei akan memperkenalkan teman baru"kata kakashi

"Siapa ya dia"kata Ino

"Iya ya siapa ya anak baru itu?"tanya Temari

"Halo semua namaku Sakura Haruno aku murid pindahan dari Konoha middle school salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya ya"Kata sakura sambil tersenyum

"Wah cantiknya"kata kiba

"Nyum...cantik...nyum.."kata Choji

"Kur...kurrr...kurr"suara dengkuran Shikamaru

"Sudah kenal"Kata Naruto dan Sasuke hampir bersamaan

"Kalo sudah kenal ya sudah jangan bersik"kata Kakashi

"Sakura silahkan duduk"kata Kakashi-sensei

"Baik sensei"kata Sakura

Duk...duk...duk suara hentakan kaki sakura menuju tempat duduk di samping Naruto

"Ayo anak-anak buka buku biologi kalian hal 90"kata kakashi-sensei sambil membuka buku

"Baik sensei"kata murid-murid sedikit malah

.

.

.

Kring...Kring...Kringg

"Waktunya makan siang"kata sebagian murid

"Horeee"kata choji

"O ya halo Sakura namaku Yamanaka Ino salam kenal ya"kata ino dengan senyumnya

"Salam kenal juga Ino"kata Sakura

.

.

.

setelah sakura berkenalan berkenalan dengan semua murid akhirnya dia berangkat ke kantin bersama Ino Naruto dan yang lainnya

sesampainya di kantin

* * *

**Bersambung**


	3. cafetaria problem

**Disclaimer:Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Cafetaria problem**

wah senangnya bisa nulis lagi *cengar-cengir gak jelas*

******Warning:**OOC,Typo,Horror inside,DLL

**Summary:suatu sekolah yang telah dibangun 50 tahun lebih yang tidak ditempati lagi setelah ada suatu tragedi yang menyeramkan setelah 50 tahun berlalu sekolah itu dibuka lagi dan Uzumaki Naruto anak yang sedikit bandel tapi baik diterima di sekolah itu  
**

**pairing:NaruSaku**

* * *

**Cafetaria problem**

"Sakura-san ayo kamu mau pesan apa?,aku traktir deh"Kata ino sambil menawarkan kepada sakura

"Oh tidak usah Ino-chan aku akan pesan sendiri"kata Sakura menolak

"Ino-chan kalo Sakura-san tidak mau aku saja"kata seorang pemuda yang ada di belakang Ino

"Siapa itu?"tanya ino

"Aku Sai"kata sai sambil memegang pundak ino

"Ooo kamu ya Sai,tidak aku tidak mau mentraktir siapa pun kecuali Sakura-chan"kata Ino sambil membentak

"Kalo aku"kata seorang pemuda yang duduk di kursi cafe itu

"Ooo sasuke-kun ya,kalo sasuke-kun sih tidak apa-apa"kata ino sambi senyum-senyum

"hahahahahahhahahh Ino kamu memang tidak berubah ya"kata Rock lee

"Ino aku pergi beli milkshake dulu ya di sana"kata Naruto

"Oke Naruto"kata ino

**Naruto pov**

"Mmmmmm"kataku mengikuti nada lagu i pod nya itu

"Pak saya pesan milkshake rasa coklat satu ya,sama ramen satu"kata naruto sambil menunjuk menu makanan dan minuman itu

"Baik"kata bapak penjual itu dengan menyeramkan dan tak memperlihatkan wajahnya itu ke Naruto

"ehh?!"Naruto panik sedikit takut

"hahahhahaha"kata semua murid di cafetaria itu dengan sedikit menyeramkan

"hah?!,kenapa semua orang jadi aneh ya?"kata Naruto berkata sendiri

"Naruto-san!"kata seorang di belakang Naruto

"Apa?"kata naruto sedikit takut

setelah Naruto membalikan badanya dia melihat...

"H...h...a...n..tu"kata Naruto takut

**End of Naruto pov**

"oi Naruto-san"kata seorang yang ada di belakang Naruto

"Aaaaaaa aku takut"kata Naruto

"Ada apa denganmu"tanya Kiba

"hah?"tanya Naruto sedikit bingung

"Kok ada Kiba-san,di sini"tanya Naruto

"Hehehheheh kamu kaget ya Naruto-san?"tanya kiba dengan suara menakutkan

"Nggak kok cuma bingung kok Kiba-san ada disini kan tadi Kiba-san bersama yang lainnya menunggu"kata naruto dengan muka bingung

"Ya sih tadi memang aku bersama yang lainya tapi mereka menyuruhku memanggilmu karena kamu lama sekali sih"kata kiba dengan nada tinggi

"Ooooo"kata naruto

"Ayo Naruto-san ke kelas sebentar lagi kita akan masuk"kata Kiba menarik tangan Naruto

"Ehhh tunggu aku masih belum menerima milk shake dan ramen yang tadi aku beli"kata Naruto melepaskan genggaman kiba

Kring..kringgg...kringg...

"Aduh sial lagi deh"kata Naruto dengan sedikit kesal

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

akhirnya selesai juga nulis chapter ini sampe cape saya nulis maklum lah baru pertama kali buat cerita kayak gini


	4. New student

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

******New student**

******Warning:**OOC,Typo,Horror inside,DLL

******Summary:suatu sekolah yang telah dibangun 50 tahun lebih yang tidak ditempati lagi setelah ada suatu tragedi yang menyeramkan setelah 50 tahun berlalu sekolah itu dibuka lagi dan Uzumaki Naruto anak yang sedikit bandel tapi baik diterima di sekolah itu**

******pairing:NaruSaku**

**Don't like,Don't read**

**Okay**

**Happy Reading :D**

* * *

Tap...tap...tap

Suara sebuah hentakan kaki yang dengan cepat menuju kelas Naruto

"Hah,Sakura-Chan kau tahu apa itu?"tanya naruto

"Tidak"balas Sakura dengan cepat

"Tapi kok aku merasa merinding ya?"tanya Naruto sedikit ketakutan

"Mungkin"kata Sakura dengan suara menaku-nakuti

"Mungkin apa?"tanya Naruto dengan nada takut

"Mungkin itu guru hehehehhe"jawab sakura

"Ah kau ini Sakura-chan membuatku takut saja"kata Naruto dengan lega

grek...suara pintu kelas mereka terbuka

"Aaaaaaa"suara seorang anak dari depan

"Ada apa?"tanya Naruto

"Itu kan Deidara dari geng terkejam di tokyo"kata Ino

"Mana...mana?"tanya naruto

"Diammmm!"kata Kurenai-sensei

"Baik"kata serentak semua murid

"Perkenalkan ini adalah Deidara teman baru kalian"kata Kurenai

"Halo semua aku Deidara salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya ya"kata Deidara dengan lantang

"Eh kok bisa ya Deidara yang dari geng kejam jadi sekolah di sini?"tanya Naruto sambil berbisik kepada Sakura

"Aku juga nggak tau Naruto-kun"kata Sakura sambil ketawa kecil

"Deidara silahkan duduk"kata Kurenai-sensei dengan tersenyum

"Baik sensei"kata Deidara

Ding...ding...ding suara bel sekolah yang menandakan sekolah sudah usai semua murid menaruh buku di loker mereka dan bergegas pulang

"Sakura-chan aku mau memberi tahu sesuatu padamu"kata Naruto dengan muka serius

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"kata sakura

"Emang sekolah ini berhantu ya?"tanya Naruto

"Aku juga nggak tau Naruto-kun"kata Sakura

"Tapi aku tadi kok ketemu hantu ya di cafetaria?"tanya Naruto kepada Sakura

"Mungkin kamu hanya berhalusinasi Naruto-kun"kata Sakura

"Mana mungkin tadi aku berasa itu nyata"kata Naruto dengan suara tinggi

"Tapi..."saat Sakura ingin mengatakan dia disela oleh Deidara

"Kalian ingin tahu sebenarnya Naruto tadi"kata Deidara

"Nggak"jawab Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan dengan malas

"Beneran nih nggak mau?"Tanya Deidara

"Bayar nggak?"Tanya Naruto

"Nggak"kata Deidara

"Mau deh tapi kasih taunya nanti ya waktu pulang"Kata Naruto

"Ok..ok"Kata Deidara

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

Review


	5. True of all

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**True of all**

******Warning:**OOC,Typo,Horror inside,DLL

******Summary:suatu sekolah yang telah dibangun 50 tahun lebih yang tidak ditempati lagi setelah ada suatu tragedi yang menyeramkan setelah 50 tahun berlalu sekolah itu dibuka lagi dan Uzumaki Naruto anak yang sedikit bandel tapi baik diterima di sekolah itu**

******pairing:NaruSaku**

**Happy reading (\/^)**

* * *

"Sebenarnya Naruto itu mengalami peristiwa yang langka"kata Deidara dengan muka serius

"Benarkah Deidara?"kata Naruto

"Iya,aku tahu kau pasti bingung,ya kan?"kata Deidara

"Ya sedikit"kata Naruto

"Di sini aku pernah dengar cerita dari teman satu geng ku dulu,katanya di sini dulu pernah ada pembantaian terhadap anak sekolah,yang terdapat di cafetaria di situ banyak orang yang dibantai habis-habisan oleh seorang shinobi dari akatsuki"kata Deidara

"Jadi aku diajak ke masa lalu di mana sesudah pembantaian itu terjadi ya?"tanya pria blonde itu

"Bukan di masa sebelum pembantaian"jawab Deidara dengan mantap

"Tapi menurut buku legenda kau harus menyelamatkan orang dengan kekuatan tersembunyi yang kau miliki"kata Deidara

"Benarkah?"tanya pria blode itu

"Ya kau harus menyelamatkan seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu dari cengkraman roh yang telah membawamu ke masa lalu itu"

"Baiklah,tapi siapa yang harus kutolong?"tanya Naruto

"Aku tak tahu karena karena yang akan kau tolong kan pendamping hidupmu?"kata Deidara sambil mengangkat pundaknya

"Baiklah"kata Naruto

wush...Mereka bertiga segera meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah kosong itu

"hahahahah Naruto kau akan memiliki masalah besar"kata seorang pria berambut putih yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan hiasan awan merah dan di salah satu tangannya memegang sebuah senjata pria itu ada di jendela lantai dua

sesampainya di ruamah naruto cepat-cepat meletakkan tanya di meja belajarnya dan segera mandi setelah mandi Naruto turun kebawah untuk makan malam bersama orangtuanya

Tap..tap..tap..tap..tap suara hentakan kaki Naruto yang mengarah turun ke bawah sesampainya di sana

"Naruto cepat lah turun ke bawah dan cepat makan setelah itu lekas kerjakan PR mu"kata kushina

"Ya baik bu"kata Naruto

setelah makan dan setelah Naruto mengerjakan PR nya dia segera berpikir

"emm pendamping hidup?"katanya menanyakan dirinya sendiri

"ah aku ngantuk ammm"

"Naruto! PRnya sudah selesai belum"Kata Kushina marah

"Kur...kur..."Kata dengkuran Naruto

"Terserah saja padamu Naruto jika kau dihukum akan ku marahi habis-habisan kau"kata Kushina sambil menutup pintu anak itu

* * *

**Bersambung**

**hah ngetik sambil ngantuk rasanya pengen bobok**

**ya tunggu ya ke chapter berikutnya dan jangan lupa reviewnya**


	6. Karate practice

**Disclaimer:Mashashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Title:Karate practice**

**hy semua maaf ya kalo cerita chapternya sedikit kan masih baru**

**Langsung ya To the point**

******Warning:**OOC,Typo,Horror inside,DLL

**Summary:suatu sekolah yang telah dibangun 50 tahun lebih yang tidak ditempati lagi setelah ada suatu tragedi yang menyeramkan setelah 50 tahun berlalu sekolah itu dibuka lagi dan Uzumaki Naruto anak yang sedikit bandel tapi baik diterima di sekolah itu  
**

**pairing:NaruSaku**

**Masih newmbie,jadi mohon bantuanya ya Senior**

**Don't like,Don't read**

* * *

"Naruto-kun bangunnnnnn"Suara kushina ibu Naruto dengan keras

"Yaaaaa bu"Suara Naruto seperti pasukan yang dipandu komando nya

"Cepat mandi! sudah siang ini!"Suara kushina dengan sangat keras sampai tetangga sebelah Naruto,Sasuke bangun

"Oi Naruto ibumu kenapa sih?"Tanya pria itu

"Nggak tau tuh Sasuke,padahal kan ini masih pagi"Kata Naruto

"Apa kau bilang ini masih pagi ini sudah jam 08.15"Kata pria itu

"Apa kau bilang sasuke?"Tanya Naruto dengan kaget

"Bener"

"Aaaaaa,aku bisa terlambat latihan karate nih harus cepat ganti baju"Kata naruto sambil mengambil bajunya

Tap...tap...tap..tap suara hentakan kaki itu dengan cepat meninggal kan suara sepeda Naruto meninggalkan garasi rumahnya

sesampainya di sana

" Narutoo!,kenapa kau terlambat lagi?"Kata Yamato-sensei pelatih karate Naruto

"Maaf sensei saya tadi bangunnya kesiangan"Kata pria blonde itu dengan gugup

"Ah banyak alasan cepat push up 50 kali"Kata Yamato-sensei menyuruh Naruto

"Baik Yamato-sensei"Kata Naruto mengikuti perintah Naruto

.

.

.

Setelah selesai latihan

.

.

.

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga"Kata Naruto menaiki sepedanya

dengan cepat ia menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuh menuju rumahnya

sesampainya di rumah

"Naruto cepat kerjakan PRmu!"Kata Kushina

"Ya bu"Kata Naruto sambil meninggalkan ibunya dan naik ke kamarnya

"Padahal ini hari minggu kenapa harus belajar ya?"Tanya Naruto dalam hati

.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian

"Akhirnya selesai juga PRnya"Kata Naruto sambil tiduran di kasurnya

"Kenapa ya aku sedikit ngantuk"Kata Naruto sambil menguap

Sesaat kemudian Naruto tertidur

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya saat di sekolah

"Pagi Naruto-kun."Kata Sakura

"Pagi Sakura-chan."Kata Naruto membalas sapaan Sakura

"Hari ini PRnya apa Sakura-chan."Kata Naruto bertannya

"Matematika dan IPA kamu sudah mengerjakannya belum?"Kata Sakura

"Matenya sudah tapi...IPAnya belum."Kata Naruto sambil menunduk

"Cepat kerjakan sebelum guru masuk"Kata Sakura

"Tapi...Kurenai-sensei sudah masuk itu."Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kurenai-sensei

"Mana?"Kata Sakura

"Itu."Kata Naruto

"Nggak ada tuh."Kata sakura

"Naruto...Naruto...tolong aku."Kata suatu suara

"Siapa itu?"Naruto bertanya dengan kaget

"Naruto...Naruto cepat tolong aku." Kata suara itu tetap menghantui Naruto

"Naruto-kun kau tak apa?"Kata sakura

"Hah,Sakura-chan?"Kata Naruto kaget

"Terus tadi itu suara siapa?"Kata Naruto kaget

"Suara apa aku tak mendengarnya."Kata Sakura menjawab

"Ah sudahlah mungkin itu cuma halusinasi ku."Naruto memberi tahu Sakura

"Ahhhh ternyata ada orang pacaran ni di kelas"Kata Shikamaru menggoda

"Nggak kok kami tidak pacaran"Kata naruto

"Benar kami tidak pacaran kok"Kata sakura dengan muka malu-malu

.

.

.

Teng...Teng...Teng...

"Oh tidak PR ku belum selesai bagaimana ini aku pasti kena hukuman."Kata Naruto panik

Tap...Tap...Tap...

"Pagi anak-anak"kata kurenai-sensei

"Pagi sensei"Kata murid-murid

"Anak-anak keluarkan PR nya."kata Kurenai-sensei

"Oh tidak bagaimana ini aku belum selesai PRnya"Kata Naruto semakin panik

"Naruto kau belum mengerjakan PR ya?"Kata Kurenai-sensei

"Hehehehe"Kata Naruto sedikit takut

"Hehehehehehe apa!,cepat kerjakan PR di lapangan!"Kata Kurenai-sensei dengan muka menyeramkan

"Ya baik Kurenai-sensei"Kata Naruto pergi keluar dengan raut muka malas

"Kasihan Naruto"kata Sakura dan Sasuke teman baik Naruto

"Ah kenapaa hari ini sial terus ya?"kata Naruto dengan suara malas

**Bersambung**

* * *

Author note:

Kasihan ya Naruto

.

.

Review if want (^_^)

Tapi reviewnya jangan galak-galak ya

samppai sini dulu

Arigatou


End file.
